


FEH Short Stories

by Digipokewhoofian10



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digipokewhoofian10/pseuds/Digipokewhoofian10
Summary: Just short little stories I come up with staring the characters from FEH.





	1. Royal Confession

"Hey, Alfonse!" My younger sister, Sharena exclaimed as she ran up to me.

"Hm? Yes Sharena?" I asked, my attention turning from my blade and over to my sister.

"Well I can't seem to find Alissa anywhere. I know she likes to sit by the window when it rains, but I've checked every window in the castle." Sharena answered.

"What!? Alissa is missing!?" I exclaimed.

"I have a couple Heroes looking for her, here. But it doesn't seem like she's here." Sharena spoke, her brows furrowing.

"I will search for her as well. I pray that our enemies haven't gotten her." I nodded firmly. Sharena nodded and I left the castle, searching outside. The rain was fairly light, but there were large darker colored clouds approaching. A storm wasn't far off. Taking that into account, I began moving quickly, scanning the surrounding areas as I went.

"Alfonse... Mmm..." A voice spoke, a very familiar one. I turned, seeing only an old weeping willow tree. I moved towards the tree, knowing that behind the drooping leaves I would find Alissa. I saw her, laying atop a large dark blue tarp, fast asleep. Alissa's long reddish brown hair covered her face slightly. She looked so peaceful.

"Alissa?" I whispered, kneeling down onto the tarp. "Alissa, wake up, please."

"Mm...? Alfonse... I need to tell you something..." Alissa muttered, shifting slightly.

"Yes? What is it Alissa?" I asked her.

"Your hair... so soft... so pretty..." She said softly. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, I noticed that she was still fast asleep. I gently brushed Alissa's hair out of her face. I gently smiled, she looked so beautiful, the first time she put her hood down, I was stunned. It shocked me that someone as attractive as she, would be so shy and anxious.

"Alissa, wake up, there is a bad storm coming." I said, gently shaking Alissa. She shifted, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hmmm...? Alfonse...?" She groggily spoke.

"Yes. You weren't in the castle so I came to look for you. We had best hurry back to the castle, there is a huge storm on it's-" A loud clap of thunder interrupted me, and Alissa shrieked. She grabbed onto the sleeve of my cloak, and hid behind me. "Alissa? Are you alright?" I gently asked, looking curiously at her.

"I-I'm fine... I j-just... don't like lightning and thunder..." Alissa stuttered, her hands were shaking.

"Alissa..." I lowered my voice, speaking gently. "You have nothing to fear, I will keep you safe." I finished.

"T-thank you... Alfonse." Alissa gently spoke, I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Alissa?" I spoke softly, there was something I needed to tell her, and hoped it would get her mind off the thunder and lightning.

"Yes...?" Alissa shakily spoke.

"There is... something I must confess." I said. "But, I have to ask. Do you miss your home?" I gently asked, if she gave one particular answer, I couldn't tell her.

"Well... at first I did. But, well, it was mostly because I was a bit frightened of all the danger here. But now, I think of Askr as my home." Alissa said, looking up at me, her light blue green eyes, looking into mine.

"That is a relief to hear. I am glad to have you here." I said, softly smiling. I could feel as my heart began to race. "I must confess though... I am glad to have you here for different reasons than they once were."

"A-Alfonse... do... do you mean?" Alissa's cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"Alissa, I have fallen in love with you." I said, my heart racing, and my cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Alfonse... I-I... I've fallen for you too..." Hearing that, I smiled, cupping Alissa's face in my hands, drawing our faces together as I pressed my lips against hers. I could feel the tension, in both of us, disappearing as we kissed, all worries of the rest of the world fading away, if only for this one moment. When our lips parted, I rested my forehead against hers, taking in the beauty in front of me.

“Alissa?”

“Mhm?”

“I promise, on my honor as the Crown Prince of Askr, I will protect you for as long as I live. I will not let any harm come to you. Should anyone hurt you however, they will soon regret it.” I spoke seriously.

“Oh, Alfonse.” Alissa said, her voice soft and warm.

“Ah, the storm has passed. We aught to return to the castle.” I said, my cheeks feeling warm again.

“Alright. I’m sure everyone is starting to worry more.” Alissa said smiling. I helped her roll up the tarp, the two of us standing up and beginning to walk. Alissa grabbed onto my hand, intertwining our fingers. The gesture was small, but it filled me with joy. We soon arrived at the castle.

“Ah! There you are Aliss- Hold on!” Exclaimed Sharena, staring wide eyed at Alissa and I. “Alfonse! You said… ohmygosh!” Sharena’s expression changed from shock to excitement in an instant and I knew, we were going to be here for a while. But, I suppose, as long as Alissa was next to me it would be fine.


	2. Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of all the Askr royalty, the summoner, Alissa, flees back to her home through a portal, holding the kingdom's last hope, the unborn children of Prince Alfonse.

"Commander Anna? I need to speak with you. Now." I spoke, my voice trembling slightly.

"Of course, Alissa." Anna spoke, her exhaustion clear on her face.

"We should go somewhere safer, what I plan to tell you is not something I want just anyone knowing." I said softly. Anna nodded and the two of us began to walk. "Before we go, I need to find a few people." Anna gave a soft nod and a hum in reply. I began to scan the area for who I needed. I spotted one of the four people I was searching for. "Hail, Odin!" I exclaimed, approaching the blond sorcerer.

"Ah! Ho there Lady Alissa!" Odin exclaimed, with a large smile as he turned to face me. "What heroic deed do you require  _the_ Odin Dark for, today milady?"

"It is a mission of great importance, my dear friend. One that will hold the entire future of this world in its hands. Are you willing to take on such a daunting task?" I asked, talking like this with Odin, it was one of the things that always managed to make me feel better.

"Pah! I eat such perilous missions for breakfast!"

"Splendid! Our mission requires three other heroes before we can begin, but I am most glad to have you on my side!" I said, with a gentle laugh. "I would like to recruit, Selena, Laslow, and Lucina as our remaining heroes for this mission. We will leave the castle with Commander Anna, and once we arrive at our destination, I will explain everything. It will all make sense then. Find the Commander when you are ready to go." I finished. Odin smiled and nodded before making his exit, likely to go grab things in preparation. The next person I spotted was Lucina. "Hello there, Lucina. May I talk to you for a moment?" I spoke, approaching Lucina.

"Oh, hello there, Alissa. Of course, what is it you need of me?" Lucina replied as she turned to face me.

"Well, there is a mission that I would like for you to accompany me on. It's a very important one, but I cannot explain it here. I need to know if you will join me on this mission now, I have already asked Odin to join, my hopes are that Laslow and Selena will also join." I said.

"Of course Alissa. I will gladly help you." Lucina answered, her voice gentle.

"Thank you so much Lucina. Odin is gathering things for the trip I presume, I recommend you do the same actually. Once you are done, find the Commander. Once everyone is prepared, we will set out and everything will be explained." I said gently. Lucina smiled and nodded, and I began to look for the next person.

"Lady Alissa? I have been told you were looking for me." A voice that I quickly recognized as Laslow's spoke.

"Laslow! Yes, I was. I am hoping you will be willing to help me with a mission. I currently can't give very many details, just that it's incredibly important. Lucina and Odin have already accepted the mission. I will be next looking for Selena. If you accept, gather whatever you think you will need, and find the Commander. If you don't want to join, please do tell me, because I need four people." I spoke, gently smiling at Laslow.

"Of course milady, anything for you." Laslow answered with a wink. "I shall take my leave of you for now, milady." He added, before turning away and leaving. Now all I needed to do was find Selena. I looked around the area, soon spotting Selena, walking over to her.

"Hello, Selena."

"Huh? Oh hey Alissa."

"I am here to ask if you will join, Odin, Laslow, Lucina, and I on a mission. I can't say much on what the mission is, other than it is incredibly important. I will explain things once we get to our first stop, should you join us."

"Sure. You'll need someone of my skill if this mission is as important as you say." Selena replied with a smirk.

"Perfect. Gather any thing you may want to take with you. Afterwords, meet up with the Commander. We should be ready soon." I said with a smile. After a quick nod, both Selena and I went off to gather what we were going to be taking.

All six of us met at the front of the castle, leaving and heading to a place that now, only Anna and I knew about. We arrived at a small, secluded and abandoned building, inside there was a portal.

"I am..." I began to speak, my voice starting to shake and crack. "I'm pregnant." I said softly. My throat began to tighten and I could feel the tears welling up.

"W-what!?" All of the others exclaimed, with understandable shock.

"Al... Alfonse... and I... Gods." I started to explain but the pain in my heart, it overcame me like a terrible storm.

"You and Alfonse were in a secret relationship, right?" Anna asked, trying to help.

"Yes. We eloped in secret as well. Shortly before... Hel..." My voice trembled and a shiver went down my spine as I spoke that name. "Alfonse knew that I was pregnant. So he opened this portal. I promised him that I would use it, but only if... if the rest of the Askr royal family died. If any of our enemies find out, me and this child, will be in danger. This child, is Askr's last hope. This portal is to my world. It will be much safer than any other world, but I also promised Alfonse, as well as myself, that I would take some heroes with me to insure my safety, as well as my baby's safety."

"I see. So the mission is to keep you, and the future heir to the Askr throne safe." Anna closed her eyes in thought.

"Correct. We will be able to come back here whenever, but I will not be going out any further than this building in this world. I will have to vanish, so to speak. If our enemies found me, Askr would lose the last remaining royals. I just pray that nothing goes wrong with the pregnancy." I spoke, looking down at my stomach.

"Worry not, dear friend! Odin Dark, Laslow of the Indigo Skies, Time-traveling Princess Lucina of Ylisse, and Selena the Fiery Swords-woman, will all stay by your side, and protect you!" Odin exclaimed with a smile.

"Odin is right. We will do all we can to help you and protect you." Lucina spoke seriously.

"Thank you, everyone. I am so glad to have made such dear friends." I said with with a gentle smile. "If everyone is ready, we should go. There is much we will need to do in my world." After a little more preparation, we all entered the portal, back to my world. We arrived in my house in my world, the decoration was as simple as I remembered. It was so odd to see this place after all the time I had spent in Askr.

"So this is your home, Alissa? It's quite quaint." Lucina said as she looked around.

"Yes, welcome to my world, and my home. I do hope you all will be able to enjoy yourselves while we are here." I said softly. After four months, we all had adjusted to my world, or in my case, readjusted. I had also begun to show, but from my research, I was a bit larger than most others at the point I was, so I decided to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong with my pregnancy, that I would go see a doctor and get an ultrasound. I had my suspicions, but it was still a shock to me to find that I was pregnant with twins, one a boy and the other a girl.

"So what do you plan on naming them?" Selena said, looking curiously at one of the ultrasound pictures I had.

"Fidel Alfonse Anker, and Nadine Sharena Anker. Their first names, both mean hope, and their middle names, those don't need much explanation. I pray that they will grow up well, and happy, with our odd little family." I gently spoke, looking fondly at the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this chapter after finishing all that we have for FEH's book three, as of February 17th, 2019. I have a tendency to get really attached to characters, so having Alfonse be left on a death cliffhanger? Oh boy did that make my writer brain start thinking. So this happened. I may write more with it. I do know a few things about what I would do. I know what the twins look like and how they would act. If I'm in the mood, or if people ask for it, I may just write some more sad ending stuff.


End file.
